You're never alone
by KelseyMarieFeldhan
Summary: WARNING: Rated M for language, mention of rape, but no smut or slash scenes. One excruciatingly. Painful month since they had been captured by Shredder, taken as prisoners. The youngest ones has been through all the same torture, and even worse as their innocence was taken away by force. Can the brothers fix what Shredder has broken? Or will they be too late? Michelangelo/?
1. Torture

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm back and Iv'e decided to try something new. This is my first chapter story, so don't go too hard on me… Also, Thanks to Jesusfreak753 for reviewing on my other story!**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, mention of rape, but no smut or slash scenes. I'm not allowed to write that, nor do I wanna. **

It's been a month.

Only one month.

One excruciatingly. Painful month since they had been captured by Shredder, taken as prisoners. Her brothers held out longer than her, that's for sure. But they didn't get the same treatment as her. At least, not all of them have. The youngest one has been through all the same torture. Never before had either of them been through this much hell in their lives. The memories were worse. Like visions, they appear without warning. Can't be helped…

The youngest brother and the girl were always together when they were… harassed. Humiliated in front of one another. Sometimes one at a time, or on special occasions, at the same time, their cries echoing through the air. They were the smallest ones, they were the only ones who were violated in such a matter. Let alone the merciless beatings they all received the same. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Casey. As they lay hidden and beaten in their cells, they had no idea what was happeneing to the youngest two. They didn't even notice they were gone until Casey had gotten up and looked for his only other female friend.

"uhh… guys?" He said.

Raph, who was the only one consiouse besides Casey, looked aty him.

"what is it bro?" He said in a gruff voice. Casey shuddered.

"I can't find Kel and Mikey."

An hour later

Mikey layed in the room next to Kel. He tried to move over to look at her, but he was in too much pain. So he just craned his head towards the poor girl. She had been violated worse than he had. Blood ran down her thighs and legs, dripping onto the floor. Her face had claw marks all over, and her neck and collarbone was covered in bites. Her nailes were caked in blood, proof that she was trying to claw at her attacker, trying to get him off her, but with no avail. She was unconscious too. Unshed tears welled up in Mikey's eyes, but quickly swiped them away. No. He had to be strong. For himself, his brothers, Casey, for _her._ As painful as it was for him, he had to move. Slowly, he inched his body up towards her. he almost vomited at the sight. He touched her face ever so slightly, making her shudder slightly. Drawing his hand back immediately, He took the time to scan her body for any additional injuries. To his relief, none were found. Externally. He jumped when the door slammed open and saw the attackee fook ninja. The foot ninja, followed by three more, crowded the two.

"grab them" Was all he said when the foot picked Mikey and Kel up. It took 3 foot ninjas to lift up Mikey, due to him being so heavy. They took them towards the cells and threw them in with the others. By then, Leonardo and Donatello had regained concioucness. Raph was about to greet them with a sarcastic remark, but claped his mouth shut when he saw the blood on the two. Casey's eyes grew wide as he crawled towards Kel. He held her close and just stared at her. Donatello did the same, examining her injuries.

"What happened to them?!" Casey almost yelled. "Don, what the hell happened in there?!" Raph had to hold Casey back in order to examine her thouroly. He saw the cuts on her face, then his eyes darted to the bites on her neck and collarbone. A lump formed in the back of his throut as he contemplated what happened. Then something caught his eye. _Blood._ The blood on her and Mikey. Where it was. His fear had been real. His little brother, his only little brother, has had his innocence taken away from him. Snached away, beaten and battered, and thrown to the ground like it was nothing. He looked at Kel. She looked so fradgile. Once a fierce, feisty, cheerful teen, now made of glass. Threatining to shatter at the lightest toutch. He groaned. Casey glared at him. "What happened Don?!"

Raph knew. From the paled look on his brothers face he just knew. He looked at Casey. Leaning next to his ear, he muttered one word, barely audible. Casey's eyes grew wider, tears immediately Pooling out. He looked at Kel. His best friend, next to April and Raph, had been… He shut his eyes. He couldn't even think of the word, let alone say it. His eyes darted to Mikey. Once cheerful, silly, rambunctious teen, but now hidden in fake smiles. He wondered how he could even smile. The thought soon dissapeered when he heard a fit of coughing come from Kel. His head snapped towards her. Kel was having a coughing fit, but she was slowly regaining her consiousness. She turned her head to the side and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw Donatello looming over her.

"D-Donnie…" She whispered hoarsly.

"I'm here Kels. Don't worry." He said to her. He picked her up gently and put her in his lap, her head resting on his arm. She looked up at him., fully regaining conciouss. Then the dreadful memories appeared in her head. Her eyes widened in terror and she let out a scream. Her body twisted and moved, she was out of control. Donatello gasped. "CASEY! RAPH!" He called. "Help me hold her down!" Raph immediately obeyed, pinning Kel's left arm down, careful not to harm her. But Casey hesitated, still frozen in place. His mind was everywhere. He did not cry. He did not yell. He was not angry. Not sad. Not even surprised. He just stood there. Not an emotion yet. All he was was pale. Its like time has frozen. Donatello saw that, but he could not afford to have her spazz out. Not now. She could injure herself even more, with all that moving around. "CASEY! NOW!" His voice bellowed out through the air. Casey snapped out of it, and looked at the three. He immediately went to the other side and held Kel's other arm down. Kel kicked and bucked her feet, screaming and sobbing. The pain was too much for her to bear and she passed out into darkness.


	2. Saved

Donatello shook his head as he carefully set her down. His eyes turned to his younger brother. "Mikey?" Hie said calmly. Mikey looked as though he had just seen a ghost. His skin paled and he started to shake.

"Mikey, what the shell happened in there?!" Raph yelled in anger and fear.

Mikey did not respond.

Raph's temper boiled over as he grabbed a hold of his younger brother's shoulders. "MIKEY! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THERE?!"

Mikey's eyes widened as he shrieked. "NO! GET AWAY!" He kicked his older brother away and pushed himself away until his shell hit the back wall. Rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his little face. Raph looked at Donatello for answers. Donatello thought.

"He seems to be going into shock…" He trailed off, trying to contemplate the possible reasons. Raph looked at his baby brother, tears threatening to spill out of his own eyes at any given moment.

"Shell Mike… What happened to you?" He thought. Donatello finally broke down when he saw his baby brother's pain filled eyes. He fell on his knees and sobbed. Raph hugged his distraught brother and started crying too. They sat like that for about an hour before they heard a crash come from out of their cell. They all glanced up as a slim body appeared as the cell door opened.

"Guys!" April called out. She quickly called out, dashing into the cell, with Splinter following behind.

"April! We need to get out of here! Something bhorrible happened to Mikey and Kel!: Donatello said franticly. Splinter ran to his unconscious son and picked him up, not noticing the blood trickling down his lower areas. Using what remaining strength he had, Raphael Picked up Kel and they all quickly left the room.


End file.
